Only a Matter of Time
by aries03
Summary: Slight AU. What if Jack and Sam had met before that day in the conference...only though a mutual friend also Stargate personnel instead. there is no jack/sam pairing in this one-shot. Just reference to the possibility. Just a fun little one-shot.


He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her dress for the evening. He knew that he could possibly be considered crazy; they had been dating for three months now, and yet, she still managed to completely take his breathe away. Her hair was golden, her eyes the color of the clearest ocean, and her legs seemed to go on for miles. Those things were all amazing, but that wasn't what first attracted him to her. It was her smile. She had this mega-watt smile that could transform a room. He just hoped that his old teammates would see the same thing.

It wasn't that he was worried that his teammates would like her once they got to know her. _Everyone _liked her once they got to know her. She was just had that type of magnetic personality. No, the thing that worried him was that they wouldn't see past her resume to give her that chance. She wasn't exactly the type of girl he was normally seen with. She had one of the most brilliant minds that he had ever seen. She was _way _smarter than anyone else he has ever known, and that's saying a lot. However, what most people didn't realize at first glance was that she was more than just a brilliant mind. In all reality, he knew that the majority of the team would probably love her to pieces. It was his old C.O. that he was worried about most. He _hated_ scientists with a passion.

He had met her shortly after his trip to Abydos. He had been sent to the Pentagon to do some post-mission work, and she had been there. It had been such a relief to be able to talk to someone about the work he had been doing since she had the security clearance. For her, it was just fascinating to hear about it all. He knew that she had secretly wanted to go along on that trip but had been denied that chance. He also knew that if the opportunity arose again, she wouldn't let that happen twice. However, the gate had been off limits since their experience on Abydos. It was highly unlikely at this time that anyone, much less her, would ever walk through it again.

He had become so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see her approach. Sometime, while he was daydreaming, she had finished getting ready and was waiting patiently. Softly, she kissed him on the lips and laughed. He laughed her laugh; it sounded almost like a chipmunk.

"Are you ready to go? We're going to be late!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Let's go."

...

He saw his teammates from across the bar, but he figured that they must have seen him first. They were already waving him down.

"Hey, over here!"

He could feel their eyes starring at them as they made they way over to the table. It wasn't that unusual for one of the guys to bring their present girlfriend to their get-togethers, but it _was_ unusual for that person to be him. The guys all knew him very well, and they all knew that he wasn't a big player on the dating scene. Hesitantly, he motioned for her to slide into the booth first. He followed.

"Whoa, Kawalsky, you didn't say you were bringing a date!"

"Joe, Jack...this is Captain Samantha Carter."

He looked nervously around the table. Farrity was already relaxed, saying his hellos, but O'Neill still looked a little weary.

"So, Captain, where are you stationed?"

"Um, I'm currently doing work at the Pentagon, actually...working on the classified project that you all are all too familiar with."

"You don't say, now. How did you wind up there?"

"Well, I have a doctorate background in astrophysics. The Pentagon felt me knowledge of wormhole physics could be of some use in getting that particular program off the ground."

"Hmm. A scientist, you say..."

He was now a different type of nervous, something he never imagined he would have felt. He watched as the conversation between Sam and Jack became a little more competitive, more heated, and he couldn't help but feel these unwanted feelings boiling over deep in his gut. Jealousy. It was at that moment when he realized that his days with her were numbered and had been since the beginning. It was just moments after Jack and Sam had met, and already, there were immense sparks flying between them. Of course, they were oblivious to it, but the sparks were definitely undeniable. The way that she looked at Jack right then was a way she had never looked at him.

So, even though she took his breathe away and had a mind that he revered, even though he fully enjoyed her company, he broke it off with her after that night. He knew they days were numbered, and he had to hold onto his pride. Eight months later, when he again found himself in Abydos, and he saw Jack and Sam working side by side, he knew that he had made the right decision. They were meant to be together, and even if they didn't see it yet, it was only just a matter of time, and as we all know, time is relative.


End file.
